Dilemma
by I'm Zero
Summary: Loki/Darcy one-shot that I wrote for a friend. Being torn between her feelings and her obligation to support her friends, Darcy ponders over a few of her most memorable moments with Loki. Rated M for explicit content.


A/N: This is a fanfic that I wrote for tashi, my lovely sensuous hentai queen and the patron saint of Darcy/Loki. The energy contained in all of the galaxies in the universe would not match the intensity that this heart beats for her! You don't even know!

This is bad. This is really bad. It's been over five months since Loki has been around and Jane's research hasn't made that much progress. Who knows when Thor will be able to come back. That is, if Darcy really wants Thor to come back. A sick feeling grows in the pit of her stomach. Wait, of course she does, but that's mostly because of Jane; she knows how much Jane misses Thor. The sick feeling expands when she thinks about what might happen when Thor does come back. No matter how much she keeps telling herself that Loki is a villain and that she doesn't feel anything towards him, she knows that she's just lying to herself. She doesn't love him—or at least she thinks that she doesn't—but she does care about him in a way, and she doesn't want to see the brothers fighting the moment Thor sets foot on Earth.

Darcy doesn't know the entire story to everything but she knows that something big went down on Asgard, and that a major battle between the two princes is bound to happen. She never asked Loki about what happened, and he's never offered any information; it's a silent agreement that that particular story is taboo. He's told her plenty of stories about his life, but he has purposely steered clear of that chapter. That pit of fear and worry just keeps growing and growing, and she wishes that Loki would just leave her alone already because this is something that she just can't handle. It would be easier for her to tell him to piss off if he really wasn't so friendly with her, and she hates that she can't tell whether he's being genuine or not.

And her mind just begins to wander, pouring over the memories that she has of him to pick out any sort of clue that would erase or confirm her doubts. 

_One_: After three weeks of him coming and going through her apartment whenever he pleases, she caves. There's nothing she can do about him and he's not really bothering anyone besides her so she just rolls with it. Loki eventually asks her about the bracelet, if she knew that the pure silver somewhat interferes with his magic. While he was shadowing Erik Selvig, he found that his concealment magic would be disrupted whenever he happened to come into contact with Darcy's bracelet. She is honest with him and says that she did. He asks to see the bracelet, and she had replied, "You can, only if you promise not to break it. Or else I'll break your face." He laughs and assures her that he'll be careful with it. He examines the dragon engraving, grazing his thumb over it, and states, "Someone made this by hand." She nods, "Yeah, my brother did. For my birthday." He hands the bracelet back over to her, locking his gaze with hers, and says, "I'm envious. I can tell how much work he put into making it. He loves you very much." 

_Two_: Darcy had gone through two boxes of tissues in only one day. She caught some sort of sickness from Jane, who had been (quite literally) tirelessly working on her research. When she trudges to the bathroom, she takes a glance in the mirror and grimaces at her reflection. Dark circles have formed around her eyes while the rest of her face is flushed pink. "Eugh, I've got 'Hermione hair' now. Awesome," she drawls in her sickly voice. She hears a knock at the bathroom door, and Loki says quietly, "You should be in bed, Miss Lewis."She rolls her eyes at the door, and says "Dun call me Mizz Lewizz! *sniffle* Jus' Dah-cee!" Loki sighs and tells her that she shouldn't shout because it'll aggravate her throat, in which Darcy opens the door and makes a snide remark about "aggravating" his face. Grabbing her beloved box of Kleenex, she flops back into her bed and snuggles under the covers. He follows after her and sets down a tray with soup and saltine crackers on her nightstand, then rolls up the sleeves of his shirt and tucks her in properly. Darcy sees that he brought her favorite soup, and quips,"Hey buddy, are you trying to pull some shoujo manga crap by taking care of me when I'm sick to make me fall in love with you or something?" Loki looks at her, slightly confused; he has no clue what she means by 'show-joe mahn-guh.' Despite his confusion, he smiles suddenly and says, "Something like that." 

_Three_: One day, Loki is suddenly curious about Darcy's iPod. He fiddles around with it, scrolling through the music library, while Darcy is preoccupied with watching the latest episode of "The Big Bang Theory." He accidentally selects the wrong option and "Bulletproof Heart" by My Chemical Romance starts to play. "Ugh, that song!" she suddenly says, "I used to like it but then this guy had to make this stupid pick-up line from the lyrics." He shoots her a quizzical look, "How so?"

"Like, I dunno! He said something lame like 'Hey, girl, you've got a 'hollow point smile', and my heart ain't bulletproof, you know.' Psh!"

Loki purses his lips, "What does hollow point mean?"

"Uh, a hollow point is a type of bullet."

"Hmmm," he thinks, "Well, if I understand the metaphor correctly, then perhaps he was right."

"What?" She blinks. "You do have a 'hollow point smile', Darcy." he says, flashing her a sly grin, "But unlike him, my heart is bulletproof." She smacks him with a throw pillow, "Oh my God, Loki! That is, like, the lamest thing you ever said, ever. I thought you were supposed to have a talented tongue or something." Darcy hits him a few more times with the pillow, laughing and jokingly saying things like 'Loser!' or 'Forever alone!', before he starts to wrestle it out of her hands. He tosses the pillow off to the side and gently grasps her arms, lightly pinning her to the couch. Her expression changes from looking amused to looking quite unsure, and her heart starts to pound in her chest. Loki takes his hands away and his body hovers over hers, keeping his knees bent and using his forearms as support to prevent his body from pressing into her. He leans in close, his eyes half-lidded and his left hand moving up to caress her hair, to the point where his lips are barely two inches above hers. "I do have a tongue of that sort, Darcy. I really, truly do." He waits to let that statement sink in, then lowers his head and closes the gap between her mouth and his. 

_Four_: She can't even begin to make sense of number Five. One moment, she's going over her political science homework. Next, she's suddenly becoming animated about her political views and all sorts of jargon and opinions start pouring out of her mouth. Loki can't even get a word in edgewise. He practically leaps at her, cupping her face in both hands, and covers his mouth with hers. Out of surprise, she reflexively presses her palms to his chest to push him away, but she then grips the front of his shirt to tug him closer to her. His tongue flicks out over her bottom lip, and she gently catches it with her lips, sucking it into her mouth. He lets out a low groan then pulls back and lightly nips her bottom lip. He lowers his head and presses his mouth to her neck, while his hands slip underneath her shirt, past her bra, and cups her supple breasts. Darcy hisses lightly and wriggles away from his touch, "Ack! Cold, cold hands!"Loki grins and rolls her nipples between his thumb and index fingers, pressing his lower body flush against hers. He removes his hands and begins unbuttoning her shirt, placing a kiss on every bit of exposed skin that her blouse now reveals to him.

He works his way down until he reaches her navel, then tugs her shorts down and discards them on the floor when they're off completely. Feeling panicked, Darcy starts to move away, but Loki has a firm grip on her hips. "Hey, whoa, wait! What are you—WE even doing right now? I was just ranting about stupid political stuff."He lifts his head to look up at her, his eyes locked with hers, and he gently tugs panties down, past her hips and down her legs. Her underwear joins her pair of shorts on the floor, and Loki slides his hands back up her legs. He keeps his eyes set on her and his slender fingers caress her inner thighs. His voice is weighted with lust, and he breathes out, "You really have no idea of the effect you have on me, Miss Lewis."He lowers his head between her legs, and his tongue swiftly delves into her. She gasps from the contact and her hips involuntarily jolt forward. Loki holds her steady by gripping her thighs, while his tongue traces circles around her clit. Her whole body shudders, and she has to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning too loud. She lets out a squeak of pleasure when the tip of his tongue darts directly across her clit, and she can feel him smirk against her.

She tilts her head back, and she can't help but exclaim 'Fuck!' when he pushes two fingers into her and steadily pumps them in and out. His jaw starts to feel a bit stiff so he pulls his mouth away from her, tilting his head up to watch her expressions. Loki grins slightly when he hears her pout once his tongue had stopped. He curls his fingers upward and feels around until his fingertips are pressing up against just the right spot. Darcy doesn't even try to stifle her moans anymore. She's practically screaming, and she's sure that the tenants in the neighboring apartments can hear her. Her hips start to buck up into his hand, trying to keep time with his thrusts; he has to pin one of her legs down with his arm to keep her steady. He chuckles lowly and says, "Tut-tut, Darcy. Maybe something like this is too much for you?" She opens her mouth to make a snide remark, but all that comes out of her mouth is a loud moan when Loki's tongue darts across her clit once again. All she can do is mutter obscenities between moans and gasps of breath while his tongue traces patterns all around her clit and his fingers continue to thrust into her, still stroking that same pleasurable spot.

All of that pleasure starts to pool at the place between her legs, and it's building up wish such pressure that she feels that she can't stand it anymore. She only lasts a minute longer when her inner muscles clamp down and contract around his fingers, and she lets out a cry of pleasure so loud that it even rings in her ears. Loki withdraws his fingers once he's sure that she's finished, and lowers his head down to lap up the warm, sweet wetness there. He crawls back up so that the two are face to face, and he prides himself on his work when he sees how flushed her face had become. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him in close, and he gently presses his face to the crook of her neck. "What about you?" she breathes out. "Nothing for me. Not today. Not yet." She sighs, "You're sure?" and he hums in agreement. 

_Five_: Once again, he's messing with her iPod. Loki is determined to understand Darcy's enigmatic tastes in music. A smile crosses his lips when he finds a song that he knows. He listens to it once, then patiently waits for Darcy to finish with her shower and dress in clean clothes. She comes out with her wet hair wrapped in a towel, wearing a purple shirt with an elf-like character on it that she had told him was someone named 'Princess Zelda.' and a pair of dark wash jeans. She notices that he has her iPod in his hand, and she quirks an eyebrow at him, "Find something you like?"He nods then places the device in the stereo nearby (just as she showed him to), and selected the song he wanted. Darcy perks up at the sound of the song, "That one? 'It's Been a Long, Long Time'? You like that one?"

Loki—quite uncharacteristically—smiles sheepishly, "Yes. It makes me feel, ah, nostalgic? In a way." A pang of suspicion, maybe even a smidge of jealousy, shoots through her, and she says in a tone that was more mean-spirited than she intended, "How? Like you've been separated from your lover before?"He flinches slightly, as if he were startled by the question, then laughs nervously, "No, no! Nothing like that." His voice somewhat trails off into a low, almost forlorn, sort of tone, "I've never felt for someone in the way that the song describes."Darcy immediately feels sorry for how she asked that question, and even sorrier when Loki tells her why he's rather fond of the song. He would often come to Midgard to watch how the people were faring. Observing what events were happening, how people were dressing themselves at that time, what sort of music they were listening to—that sort of thing. "This song was characteristic for the time. It was the Second World War, where so many soldiers were being sent off to war and leaving their wives behind" he explained, "and lyrical music was more expressive than ever at that time."

Slightly lost in thought, Loki pursed his lips and mused, "I can't say why I like the song in the first place. Perhaps it's because I first learned what you call a 'slow dance' that's fitting for a song like this."He went over to the iPod and restarted the song and set it to loop, then held out his hand to her. Darcy blushed slightly then shook her head, "I don't even know how to dance. I suck at it!" Loki grinned then grabbed her hand and pulled her to the middle of the living room, "I can teach you. I can teach you any sort of—erm—proper dance you'd ever want to know." She tried to pull away, but he would only pull her in closer. "Come ooooon! Let go!" she whined. He chuckled and adjusted her arms to the correct positions, "No, I don't think so."

He started to lead her into the dance, and Darcy shuffled her feet to keep time with him, "Dude, this is stupid. I'm doing it all wrong."Loki lifted his hand and pressed his index finger to her lips to shush her. Quoting the lyrics from the song, he said, "Words can wait for some other day." She sighed, but allowed him to lead her in the slow dance. He was patient during the whole time, whispering comments and praise when it was appropriate to motivate her to keep dancing with him. When the song started to play for the fourth time, he stopped it. Loki turned back around, reached for Darcy's hands, and gently held them in his, "Don't be so self-depreciative. You can do anything if you set your mind to it."Her cheeks turned a shade of pink and she grinned, feeling a bit embarrassed, "What are you? My mother?" He gave her a smirk in return then let out a mock sigh of frustration, "Can't you just take the compliment?"

"Nope. Never!" she said, "But… thank you for the dance."He nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead. Later that night when she was trying to fall asleep, she could have sworn that she heard him out in the living room quietly singing to himself. "Haven't felt like this, my dear, since can't remember when. It's been a long, long time." 

Yeah, this is bad. She's in some deep shit right now. Choosing Loki over the fate of millions? Best heroine in the history of forever, obviously. Awesome.


End file.
